Sesshomaru Papa Aka Fluffy Papa
by Neko-chan9
Summary: A short little story on Sesshomaru's thoghts on how he feels about Rin... (Not a romance! But please R+R anyway ^^)


Sesshomaru-Papa! A.k.a. Fluffy-Papa   
By: Neko-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fluffy! So don't ask :~( I want to though. Then I could play with his big fluffy thing and then I could squeeze forever! ^^ Tee Hee Umm... Oh yes Rin and any one else who is in the series and I mention in this isn't mine as well :~( So sad to bad. I do own this story so do not take or at lease w/o Permission. Umm… does anyone read this?   
  
@@@ Okie dokie! Here's a little idea I had a while ago after I saw episode 44 with Rin in it. Isn't she just the cutest thing? Well okay so she's a little bratty. But only to Jaken, and if you ask me if I was that age and I had to listen to Jaken all the time I think I start to ignore him too. Whoa how'd that all come up? So yeah Rins' really cute! Anyway this is about the relationship Rin and Sesshomaru have in the series so far (as far as I've seen anyway, but I don't think it's really gonna change for a while). I'm not saying that they don't make a good couple or anything! Just that the relationship at the moment is more like… well just read it. And please don't forget to review! @@@  
  
Sesshomaru's POV:  
  
I was looking around, there before me was my Father's grave. It stood there as I did the same. I suddenly said a word I haven't said in years. "Father..." Well, not in that way so to speak.   
  
Suddenly he came to life in his demon form. Glaring at me with cold emotionless eyes. He then came at me and killed me in one slash of his hand. I lay there in the dark in human form. Shocked, motionless. "Fath-"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Someone awaked me, they were close enough to me that I could hear them with my sensitive ears. I could tell they were about a foot away. I had been sleeping against a tree and I defended myself quickly. Not even taking a glance at the human or youkai. I took the thing by the neck and my eye glowed the usual red they always do when I felt threatened.   
  
I was about really to slash at the neck with my right poison filled hand when I heard, "Ses- Ses- Sesshomaru-sama..." I then saw who it was. The little raven hair, brown eye girl, "Rin?" I questioned. I put my attacking poisoned hand down and then the one that held Rin. Then I let go of my grip on her. "Don't do that again." I said looking away. I didn't like anyone disturbing my sleep. And I really didn't like it when it was still dark out!   
  
"Gomen, Sesshomaru-sama... demo you, you looked pail. Like you were having a bad dream." She said scared. I did take affiance rather quickly but in this power-youkai-fill world you had to. Or it was you life against theirs. I looked at Jaken who moved around as he slept a few yards to the right of me with the two headed youkai that was sleeping next to him. And Rin's spot that was not to far away from that.   
  
"I'm fine." I said closing my eye intending to go back to sleep. But I felt a tug at my sleeve. "Ano... ano..." She bit her lip. She looked hesitant in whatever she was going to say. "What is it?" I asked so I would be able to get some more sleep soon. "Well I... I... was wondering if I could maybe... sleep with you?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow as if it say, "Why the hell did you ask that question?" And she seemed to take it in that way. "Gomen... I'll go to sleep now-" "Are you scared?" I asked her. She turned around to look at me. All she did was nod a little. "Why are you? I'll kill anything that comes near here. You should know." I said referring to the incident when I had her by the neck.   
  
She came a little closer to then smile and me. "Hai! Sesshomaru-sama will!" She came a little closer and then hugged me. "Sesshomaru-sama is strong. He will." I was a little taken back by this. Not by what she had said but what she was doing. Was this child actually hugging me? She actually had enough guts to do this? Didn't she know I could kill her at any given moment? So then why didn't I?  
  
Why did I save her in the first place? She's a mere human. A worthless and useless thing. Yet I saved her from death. Part of me wants to believe I did it because I was testing the Tensaiga but another part wants to believe that I wanted a... what's the word again? Pet? No I think it's a friend. But why? Why a human? Didn't I have Jaken? Or was he more like a servent to me?   
  
I won't lose to my Father. I won't give up everything and die for a human's sake that's for sure! Not like he did. Who would want to anyway? They pathetic and helpless so why should we help them out? They've never done anything for us. They only killed my mother and father. And they caused my hanyou of a brother to get sealed in a tree for the past 50 years.  
  
I say all this yet I look at this girl. This girl called Rin. Could I really kill her or do I have some sort of attachment to her, some sort of bond? Could I actually feel like I have to protect her, like I'm her father or something?   
  
What does she think about me? And why does she continuously follow me around when all I do is show her my emotionless self. Or do I show more then that? Does she see more then that? Could she see though to me? She's not like Jaken, who follows me around to try and pay back a duet I owe to them. Because she shows more then that. She show what these humans call love. All this thinking is making me tired.   
  
"Rin?" I questioned. I noticed in all the thinking I did she never really moved much or said anything. I'll ask her now what she thinks of me and why she follows me around. But I never got a reply. "Rin?" I asked again. She was asleep. The girl had enough guts to go to sleep on me. I sighed and decided to put my arms around her so that the sleeves of my kimono were covering her up. I'll ask her some other time what she thinks.  
  
I went to sleep so after that but not before I questioned why I just did that. Why I didn't I just wake her up and tell her to sleep somewhere else. Somewhere other then on me! Is it really true then? Is she really like a daughter to me, one that I must protect? Well if that's the case I'll admit to my father that I may think of a human as that. But I still wouldn't die over protecting her and I would never die for her sake!  
  
I haven't lost yet father! And you'll see that I never will! You'll be sorry you chose InuYasha as the better one of us two!   
  
I then went to sleep...   
  
@@@ Well that was okay, I mean I think I did a good job on it (I wanted it to be a little longer but I might rewrite it later). But what you guys think is what matters! I think it was a good story! I was up for a long time last night (that was a bad idea)and was at bit of a writer's block on my other stories at the moment, Then I relizedI had started this a while back and decided to finish it. I might do Rin's POV next but I don't know. It depends on your reviews! So please review! Please!!! @@@ 


End file.
